


Sign Dirty to Me

by LeandraLocke, saturnmeetsmercury (jarofhearts)



Series: Signs and Sounds [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Deaf Character, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraLocke/pseuds/LeandraLocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofhearts/pseuds/saturnmeetsmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky is a sign language interpreter and has to handle the most unexpected call he's ever had to make. Based on the clip from the movie 'The Little Death'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> We initially had a link here where anyone could watch the scene, though, unfortunatly, the video has been taken down since then. :(  
> We want to thank Lea's cat, Tiger, for the inspiration for... you'll see. ;)  
> Obviously, we had to and wanted to change a few things from the original version. We hope you like our interpretation of what probably is the most hilarious and awkwardly adorable thing we've seen in a long time. Go watch the clip if you haven't! (We really hope it's still available somewhere out there on the internet...  
> And of course, lots and lots of thanks go to our awesome beta [uncensoredsideblog](http://uncensoredsideblog.tumblr.com/) who is so enthusiastic about this little story, and also to everyone else who said they want to read it. We hope you enjoy! :)

Bucky was bored. It was a slow night; Nat was on the phone, her quiet murmuring a steady background noise while Bucky played Subway Surfers and pushed his office chair around and around in slow circles. So when a call came in, the alert popping up on his computer screen, Bucky rushed back to his desk to answer.

“I got it,” he waved Nat’s questioning glance away and put on his headset, accepting the call.

The window opened, and he could see a young man on his monitor, roughly his own age, darkish blond hair and wearing a grey hoodie over a washed out blue t-shirt. Bucky waved at the guy to greet him, hands and lips moving fluently to form the words.

_‘Hello! Welcome to Video Relay. Please tell me the name and number I can connect you to.’_

The guy started signing the phone number, his mouth moving with each digit he gave. As he entered the numbers, Bucky caught a glimpse of the room behind the guy; small with warm but dim light. He could see the blurry outlines of what looked like several drawings on the wall behind the desk.

‘ _And the name?_ ’ Bucky asked, receiving nothing but a small shrug from the guy. And the faintest trace of a smirk around his lips.

Okay, so maybe he was just going to order a pizza or something. Bucky nodded, and with a brief gesture with his hand he told the man on the screen that he was waiting for the call to connect.

Eventually, a man answered, his tone monotonous and professional.

“You have called Gay Live Line, which of our boys do you want?”

A few seconds passed, because Bucky suddenly had the feeling that he’d missed something. “I’m… sorry, who’s this exactly?”

“Gay Live Line,” the guy responded and, after another pause, added, “the gay phone sex line.”

… right.

Bucky’s gaze flew back to the guy he had on Skype, and after another moment he cleared his throat. “Yes… ah… could I put you on hold for a second?”

Without waiting for confirmation, he immediately started signing again. _‘I think you’ve got a wrong number there. It’s a sex line.’_ Bucky bit down on a small, amused grin that wanted to spread on his lips, but the guy kept smirking, simply raising his eyebrows somewhere between apologetic and challenging. Bucky froze.

“Hello? Do you want to talk to any of our boys now or not?” the operator asked a little impatiently, jerking Bucky out of his state.

“I’m sorry, my name’s Bucky, I’m calling from Video Relay, I have a -”

“I don’t care, hun, just tell me who you want to talk to and I’ll put you through.”

The guy was still watching him calmly, expectantly, and after a long moment’s hesitation, Bucky sighed in defeat. “Yes… sorry, hold on.”

_‘Who do you want to talk to?’_

_‘I don’t really know. What are the options?_ ’

“Depends what you’re into,” the operator replied once Bucky had translated the question.

_‘What have you got?’_

“We’ve got twinks, bears, college boys, interracial, domination, deep-throat, chubbies, trannies, sugar daddies, soldiers, sailors, Asians, gang bang, fisting, small cock, bick cock, facials, rimming, creamp--”

“Alright, okay!” Bucky cut the man off, feeling his eyes widen. He hoped at least he didn’t look as shocked as he felt.

God, he wasn’t paid enough for this.

Nat was looking at him curiously now but Bucky tried to ignore her, focussing back on his Skype guy, slowly starting to sign again.

_‘College boys, interracial, small cocks, big cocks.’_

A strangled laugh made Bucky hurriedly throw Nat a quick _shut the hell up_ gesture under the table.

 _‘Okay’,_ the guy signed, brow furrowing slightly in thought for a short moment. _‘That’s it? No athletes or military guys?’_

For a brief moment Bucky hesitated, because hey, he’d been in the army after all, but just a moment later he realised that this would probably be an awful, horrible idea.

So he shook his head, trying to look unimpressed.

The guy rolled his eyes but smirked nevertheless, shrugging before he signed, ‘ _College boy then._ ’

“College boys please,” Bucky repeated the answer with a bit of relief and informed blond guy that the call was connecting. He wondered if he had done this before; he looked way too relaxed not to. But _Bucky_ had never done this before, and he’d be lying if he claimed he wasn’t kind of fidgety about this.

The call connected after two beeps, and Bucky could hear the pleasant, somewhat husky voice of another man, “Hi, this is Jake. Who’s this?”

“Hi, my name’s Bucky,” he replied in his best professional voice and a smile on his lips. This wasn’t going to be so hard, he could do this, he was a _professional_ after all. “And I’m calling from…”

“Hi, Bucky,” the other guy cut him off, “you sound nice. And calling just at the right moment because I’m so fucking horny right now.”

“Okay, ah, that’s great and all but…” God fucking damnit. Bucky took a deep breath. “Look. I’m calling from Video Relay, I have a caller on the line who’s the one who wants to talk to you, I’m just… he uses sign language, and I’m just the guy who’s interpreting the call for the two of you,” he rushed out before he could be interrupted again.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. Blonde guy looked at Bucky expectantly when Bucky briefly raised his gaze to the monitor again.

“Sorry… What?”

Yeah, Bucky couldn’t blame him.

“Sorry, I know this is a bit complicated. Basically, you talk to me, I sign to my caller who’s deaf, I have him on Skype right here, he signs back to me, and I’ll tell you what he said.”

“… he’s deaf.”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“So he can’t hear me?”

“No. He’s… deaf,” Bucky repeated, catching Nat’s gaze and rolling his eyes with her.

“You’re shitting me,” Jake said. “Someone put you up to this? Is this a prank?”

“Nope,” Bucky said, and then he sighed because this had been going on for way too long already and he… God, he felt kind of sorry for his caller who was just waiting patiently with a mildly confused expression on his face. “Look, I have this cute guy sitting here, just work with me, okay? You just do your thing and I… do mine,” he finished somewhat lamely.

A few more seconds of silence passed before the guy replied with a slightly unsure “okay” and then, “So you’re signing to him what I’m saying?”

“Yes, that’s the idea.”

“And he can’t hear me, but he can see you?”

“Yes.”

“So… basically he’s having phone sex with you. Video sex!” Bucky could swear that this Jake - if that even was his real name - was smirking now, and Bucky’s eyes widened.

“No no no no! Oh. No,” he finished weakly and closed his eyes, burying his face in his hand for a moment. “Fuck. I’m just the _messenger_.”

“Okay, okay,” Jake replied, a faint chuckle in his tone. “Sorry. Okay then. What does he look like, by the way?”

The question made Bucky’s eyes return immediately to his caller and he really took him in for a second. “He’s tall, I think… umm. Handsome.”

God, he _was_.

“Hm, that’s good. What’s his name?”

Relieved that he could finally include him in the conversation again, Bucky repeated the question to the blond guy while he explained to the man on the phone, “It would probably be easier if you talk to me as if you were talking to him.”

‘ _Steve,_ ’ the guy signed and Bucky translated it to Jake.

“This is probably going to be slow, huh? Sorry… um. Hi Steve, nice to talk to you. What are you up to?”

Steve looked glad that this was going somewhere now, and Bucky tried to smile at him, to convey the open, flirty tone Jake used. He spoke in time with Steve’s signs.

“Just finished some work. You?”

“I was waiting for you to call.”

 _‘Yeah I bet,_ ’ Steve signed sarcastically before he quickly added, ‘ _Wait, don’t tell him that! Tell him… Ask him what he’s wearing._ ’

A grin spread on Bucky’s face, and he waved Steve’s worry away. _Yeah, cute_.

“What are you wearing?”

“Boxer-briefs, dark blue,” Jake replied immediately, and Bucky wasn’t entirely sure if he believed that, but repeated the answer anyway.

_‘What about you?’_

‘ _Just boxer-shorts_ ,’ Steve replied.

“Is he really?” Jake asked, dry amusement in his tone, and Bucky just so managed not to laugh. This really was a bit ridiculous.

“Nah, he’s not. He’s wearing a hoodie.”

“Thought so,” Jake chuckled just as Steve’s eyes on the monitor widened and he shook his head.

‘ _No, no, don’t tell him that!!_ ’

Ah, damn. Bucky kept his expression innocent and just asked, _‘What?’_

_‘You just told him I’m wearing a hoodie. I can lip read, you know?’_

“… shit,” Bucky whispered, trying not move his lips anymore. Jake was talking in his ears again, suggesting Steve should take those shorts off and Bucky quickly interrupted him. “Wait, wait… sorry, give me a second.”

 _‘I’m so, so sorry,’_ he continued signing at Steve, actually feeling his face heat up. _‘I’m… not used to this, it just slipped out.’_

Steve made a waving motion with his hand and shrugged, a slightly wider grin on his lips now that made his blue eyes light up. ‘ _That’s okay. I’ll forgive you because you called me handsome_.’

Oh God.

Bucky’s face was burning now, because his brain immediately supplied him with the memory that he had called him cute too. He knew, rationally, that it was useless to deny everything, but his instincts had made him sign _‘I didn’t!’_ anyway.

The smirk on Steve’s lips turned positively mischievous now, and he leaned in closer to the monitor, his face almost taking up the entire frame as he pointed first to his eyes and then his lips. God, his eyes were really amazingly blue.

“Hello? Are you still there?” Jake sounded a little impatient on the other end of the connection and he jerked Bucky back to the present again.

“Yes, God, sorry. He’s… taking his shorts off,” he said, remembering where the conversation had left off and eyeing Steve warily who chuckled back at him and then signed ‘ _fine_ ’.

“Are you hard already, Steve?” Jake asked, and his voice now turned convincingly suggestive with professional routine. Bucky took a slow, deep breath and signed the question, trying to ignore Nat. She had finished her call and rolled her chair around the corner of her desk to watch unabashedly what Bucky was signing, albeit not his screen.

He still wanted to hit her on the head with their privacy regulations.

Steve’s brows went up briefly and he inclined his hand left and right. _‘Yeah okay. Tell him yes. Tell him I’m hard.’_

“That’s good to hear,” Jake replied after Bucky had transmitted the message. “Wanna put your big, hard dick in my mouth, Steve?”

Jesus, this was going to be the most awkward, embarrassing call of his life. If Nat was filming him on her phone over there, he was going to _kill_ her.

Bucky diligently repeated the words anyway.

Steve’s reaction made up for the awkwardness. His expression was an odd mix of innocent and gleeful as he signed ‘yes’ and leaned back again, waiting until Bucky had translated. ‘So what do you want me to do next, handsome?’

What Steve gave him in response - not so innocent anymore, after all - made Bucky literally wish himself _anywhere else_.

Not. Enough. Money.

“I want you… ah…” A bout of entirely inappropriate giggles suddenly spilled over his lips before Bucky was able to choke them down. “Sorry, shit. I want you to… Fuck, please give me a second,” he said, his voice wavering slightly from trying not to laugh again. He knew he shouldn’t, this was awful, but he physically _couldn’t_.

 _‘I’m so sorry, I can’t do this,’_ he finally signed at Steve, honestly apologetic.

Steve’s smile, that had even been amused just a moment ago, faded slowly, a last spark of hopeful patience replaced by clearly visible disappointment.

 _‘Fine,_ ’ he signed. ‘ _Is there anyone around who can do this?_ ’

 _‘Yeah. I’m sorry,’_ Bucky signed again, the look on Steve’s face replacing his urge to giggle with a vague sense of embarrassment.

He clicked the redirect button which closed the video and looked over at Nat.

“Your turn. This was _not_ in the job description, I’m holding you personally accountable for this if you knew it could happen and _didn’t tell me_.”

“What the fuck is going on?” he could hear Jake on the line while Nat just gave him a shrug and a rather bored expression, thinly veiling an amused grin.

“I’m really sorry, I have to redirect you. Just carry on like you did before,” Bucky explained quickly and gave Jake over to Nat without giving him the opportunity to protest any more.

The moment Bucky was rid of both calls, he sank back in his seat in relief.

“Hello, I’ll be taking over from here,” he heard Natasha say a moment later, then saw her sign the same at Steve, before she asked Jake, “Good, where were we?”

It took just a few moments until he could see what she translated for Steve.

‘ _Your big hard dick feels so great in my mouth. My dick’s hard, too. I’m already oozing precum_.’

Bucky had clasped his hand over his mouth but couldn’t make himself stop watching, shaking in silent laughter. This hadn’t been fair to Steve, he knew that, and Bucky really wasn’t making fun of him. He wasn’t a prude either, but this was so surreally awkward that he was incredibly glad for the existence of Natasha ‘I’m-comfortable-with-everything’ Romanoff.

It looked like Steve, on the other hand, wasn’t, because a moment later, Nat threw Bucky a mildly exasperated glance. “I’m sorry, hang on another second. I’m going to put you through to Bucky again.”

He didn’t even have time to protest; a second later the video call alert window popped back up on his screen, and suddenly every urge to laugh was gone again. Bucky groaned, sat up straight, glared at Nat, and then gave Steve a look somewhere between unimpressed and apologetic.

The expression on Steve’s face was a similar one, thin smile, brows raised on a wrinkled forehead and head tilted to the side. He brought a hand up to sign, ‘ _Look. I’m sorry this is so awkward for you, but…’_ he paused _. ‘It needs to be you. Please._ ’

God, why? Why did he have to look so good and earnest and…

Bucky sighed slowly, deeply, and brushed a couple of strands that had escaped the hair tie back behind his ear. For a couple of seconds he just looked at Steve and then, finally, adjusted his headset.

“Jake? You still there?”

“Dude, what the fuck is going on?” he heard the other man’s exasperated voice while Steve on the monitor was looking at him with hopeful expectation on his face.

And, yeah, Bucky was going to do this. There’d been dirty talk in his bedroom before, he could do this, he just had to pull himself together.

“Sorry, I’m just gonna backtrack. Earlier he said to please spit on his dick to make it all slippery,” he said, pointedly looking at Steve and pronouncing the words so clearly that he should be able to read them comfortably, and he received a pleased and relieved smile from him.

“Alright. Tell him I spat on it. It’s slippery as fuck. We won’t even need lube anymore,” Jake replied, impatience robbing his tone of his earlier enthusiasm and professionalism.

But Bucky didn’t let that distract him as he translated the words back to Steve, who signed, ‘ _Good, I can’t wait to put my hard dick into your tight ass._ ’

“Jesus, you’re killing me here,” Bucky muttered, but before he could find out if either of the two men had understood him, he said distinctly, “That’s convenient, because he can’t wait to put his dick in you.”

 _‘In his tight ass,’_ Steve repeated, that glint of mischief sparking up in his blue eyes again as Bucky threw him a long suffering glance and translated that as well.

“Oh, yeah, you feel so fucking good,” Jake went on, now back on track but still sounding a bit monotonous. “I love it when a big dick fills me up like that, stretching me. Does it feel good for you, fucking me like this?”

It wasn’t even all that hard anymore. Bucky only had to switch his brain off, and suddenly it worked. Bedroom eyes… maybe bedroom eyes worked well here to make up for how rather lackluster the moans that Jake threw in here and there were.

Steve smiled at him and nodded, and Bucky took that as a sign that he wasn’t doing too bad now.

“He loves it. How tight you are, how you’re moaning when he pushes in deep, says he wants you to still feel this tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah, I bet I will,” Jake replied. “Oh God, you’re… Jesus Christ, not on the rug you furry little asshole! How many times have I told you I’m never getting the stains out anymore! Look at the fucking mess you made!”

Bucky was in the middle of translating, and he hadn’t even realised something was off until Steve gave him a funny look, brow furrowed and one corner of his mouth pulled up in confusion.

Bucky blinked.

“Sorry, I’m lost. I didn’t think we were at that part already.”

“Oh my God!” Jake exclaimed. “Shit, you didn’t translate that, did you?”

“Err,” Bucky said.

“Fuck, sorry! God… listen,” Jake sighed, frustration clearly audible in his voice. “My cat just threw up all over my _white_ rug, and my girlfriend’s about to be here in twenty minutes. Can you… can you just keep him talking while I quickly clean this up?”

“Girlfriend,” Bucky repeated dumbly and then quickly covered up his mouth and microphone. “Absolutely not! I, I can’t just…!”

“Please! Bucky was it, right?” he asked. On the monitor, Steve was looking at him still with confusion on his face and Bucky quickly signed for him to wait a minute.

“Look, I need these calls to pay for the ring I bought for my girlfriend. She’s about to get here, and everything looked perfect before my stupid cat decided tuna didn’t agree with him. It’s really not as difficult as it sounds. Just… just keep him going for a minute. Please.”

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky cursed under his breath and scrubbed a hand over his face. _How_ was this his life? “Okay… okay, fine,” he finally gave in, trying to ignore how nervously his heart was suddenly beating again. This whole call was a huge train wreck, and Steve was paying for it, which just made Bucky feel worse.

He prompted Steve to continue, pretending there had just been a technical difficulty, and then went on translating the words out loud even though Jake had laid down the phone and probably didn’t hear him at all. “He wants to know if you want him to fuck you slow or hard,” he said to his absent conversation partner and caught Natasha’s gaze who was smirking at him. Bucky narrowed his eyes at her warningly and turned back to Steve.

 _‘Slow,’_ he signed after his short pretend-pause.

Steve’s brows went up briefly. ‘ _Really? I’d rather fuck him hard, though_.’

Bucky rolled his eyes. _‘Why are you even asking then? And he says okay, though for the future he wants you to start slow and intense and then build to hard. Just FYI.’_

 _‘Really?’_ Steve asked, his gaze briefly travelling to Bucky’s lips before it connected with his eyes again. ‘ _Is that what he likes?’_

 _‘Yeah,’_ Bucky immediately signed back. Really, who didn’t like that? _‘Says it only makes it better once you had him so riled up he’s ready to beg for it.’_

He could see Steve exhale, lips parted as he looked at Bucky. ' _I'm not going to argue that_ ,' he replied before the smirk returned to his lips. ' _Funny how he answered that without you asking him, though._ '

Bucky felt his eyes widen, and he quickly improvised once more. _‘But he does, he’s moaning, I can hear it!’_

 _‘Okay. Of course.’_ Steve grinned. _‘Is there anything else he likes, that he wants me to do?’_

 _‘He…’_ Think, come on, think… For show Bucky slowly, awkwardly let his lips form the question without saying it out loud this time. _‘He wants you to turn him around onto his knees and fuck him like that…’_ he signed slowly after a couple of seconds, and suddenly his jeans were just on that side of a little too tight. _‘But he said he also wants you to put a hand in his hair, turn his head back and kiss him.’_

 _‘Okay,’_ Steve replied, shifting in his chair. _‘Does he like having his hair pulled a bit?’_

Warmth started to creep up the back of Bucky’s neck, and he hoped he managed to keep up his air of nonchalance while he pretended to listen.

_‘Yes. He likes that.’_

_‘How about having his ass slapped?’_

“God…” Bucky breathed out slowly, hesitating for a brief moment. _‘Hm… you can, if you really want to.’_

Steve’s eyes widened in what looked like mock-amazement paired with amusement. _‘Is he a mind reader? Because you haven’t told him that either._ ’

 _‘I have!’_ Bucky immediately signed back without even thinking, though, no, he had forgotten to do that again. Jesus Christ this was such a mess… But he had to get through it somehow, so he just bowled over the comment and frantically searched for something he could continue this with when Jake’s voice came to his rescue.

“Sorry, I’m back. Are you still there?” Bucky heard Jake say on the other end, and he breathed out in relief.

“Oh God thank you, help me!”

"Erm. Where are we at then?" Jake asked, a faint chuckle resounding in his voice.

"He's fucking you from behind, kissing you, pulling at your hair and _possibly_ slapping your ass… I think," came out all in a rush while Bucky tried not to look at Steve. Nat choked on a laugh over at her desk.

"Oh, sound good. Sure you got the right job there?" Jake asked, amused while Steve looked a bit confused again, eyes squinting at Bucky's lips.

_'What is he saying?'_

"Shut the hell up man," Bucky groaned at Jake, trying to move his lips as little as possible, but there was no vitriol in his voice, only vague embarrassment. "Help me out." To Steve he signed on an impulse, _'He says your dick is amazing.'_

 _'Thanks. I know,'_ Steve replied with a barely concealed smug grin.

Bucky choked out a small laugh and raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Steve.

"Tell him he’s got the biggest dick I've ever had," Jake continued, and Bucky translated which was requited with another nod from Steve, though the smirk on his lips started to betray hilarity rather than smugness.

Bucky rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Ask him if he wants to come in my mouth,” the voice in his ear continued, and Bucky couldn’t help wrinkling his nose.

“But he’s just been in your ass.”

"So?" Jake just asked and Bucky tried not to let his repulsion show again as he simply signed the question to Steve.

The reaction he got was an expression much like his own, just more openly grossed out.

_'It's just been in his ass!'_

And just like that, Bucky burst out into peals of laughter. The look on Steve’s face didn’t help in any way and Bucky just laughed harder, simply not able to remain professional _or_ serious anymore.

"Oh my god, dude! What's so funny about that?" Jake asked, but Bucky could barely hear him over the sound of his laughter.  

He only briefly managed to keep his eyes open to look at Steve whose lips were spread into a wide grin, just the hint of a questioning glance in his eyes.

Bucky tried, he _did_ , but he just couldn’t get a word out. Looking at Steve only made him crack up again and Jake let out an annoyed breath.

“This _is_ a fucking prank call, isn’t it?”

“No…” Bucky managed to get out somehow, gasping for breath, “no it’s really not…”

Steve let out a quiet laugh too, watching Bucky intently until he finally signed, _'Hang up!'_

“He… he wants to hang up…” Bucky relayed the message, finally starting to talk more clearly  through the laughter that still hadn’t let up completely.

“Yeah alright,” the guy replied, somewhere between exasperation and amusement. “Guess this was a mess from start to finish.”

“I’m so sorry. Good luck with your girlfriend.” Bucky was wiping the corners of his eyes and Steve was making the ‘hang up’ gesture again, so Bucky didn’t wait for any goodbye before he disconnected the call and gasped for breath through small giggles, slowly calming down.

Steve was still looking at him, blue eyes shining and smile bright before his chest rose with a soft laugh.

_'I'm so sorry. This was such a bad idea.'_

_‘No, I’m sorry.’_ Bucky took a deep breath and bit down on his lip as he watched Steve. _‘I could have handled it so much better, this wasn’t fair to you.’_

Steve shrugged. _'Wasn't really fair to_ you _.'_ He was still grinning, though, apologetic and somewhat sheepish before he shrugged again and motioned, _'Never mind.'_

Bucky wondered if he maybe hadn’t done this before yet after all.

He rubbed his arm a little awkwardly, struggling not to let himself be distracted by that smile as he tried to come up with something to say. _‘Sorry that you got nothing out of this.’_

Steve regarded him for a long moment, something in his eyes that was difficult to pinpoint but still good-natured, warm even. He lowered his gaze for a second, biting his lower lip around a smirk.

_‘I wouldn’t say nothing. I had a good time. And for anything else I could just watch porn.’_

_‘Yeah, I’d do that too,’_ Bucky signed without really thinking, paused, then laughed and half covered his face with his hand.

Steve laughed as well, shaking his head softly. _‘One thing I didn’t get out of this: your name. Just so I know who to ask for if I want to bother you with something normal like a bank or insurance call._ ’

Warmth spread inside Bucky and he smiled. _‘I’m Bucky. And I’d be happy to hear from you again. It can only go better than this,’_ he added with a wry smile and a self-deprecating shrug. _‘I have one more question though.’_

_‘Go ahead.’_

Bucky bit his lip around a grin. _‘Would you have spanked him?’_

This time, Steve nearly doubled over with a hearty laugh before straightened again, slumping against the back of his chair. _‘Only if he’d have liked that,’_ he answered, one eyebrow rising subtly. Bucky tried to put together a reply only to get sidetracked by realising that Steve was gorgeous when he laughed.

_‘Well he said you could, if you really wanted.’_

_‘Good. If I ever meet him I’ll give his ass a slap or two.’_ Steve smirked, and Bucky huffed out a laugh.

 _‘Good luck with that,’_ he signed and then forced himself to keep his hands still because it seemed like, after the first awkwardness, this whole episode had lowered his inhibitions considerably and he should _not_ just go and ask Steve what else he liked in bed.

 _God_.

 _‘Thanks’_ , Steve replied, shoulders rising slightly with another chuckle. _‘And thank you for everything. Hope the rest of the night is less crazy for you.’_

 _‘Hey, you don’t get entertainment like this anywhere, least of all at work,’_ Bucky just shrugged and smiled. _‘Good night, Steve.’_

 _‘Good night,’_ Steve signed back and then leaned forward to reach for his mouse, the window going black a second later.

Bucky leaned back in his chair and pulled the headset off, a small smile still curled around the corners of his mouth. For all its embarrassing moments, this had probably been one of the most charming calls he’d ever had.

Finally, Bucky rolled his chair away from the desk and spun around to face Natasha, trying to put every bit of authority he’d learned from his drill sergeants in his voice.

“We do _not_ speak of this. Ever.”

Natasha only grinned and popped her gum at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, we wanted to add notes to the end and initially forgot: this fic has a bit of an open end, though Steve's already hinted that he's going to call again for something more mundane than phone sex. So this isn't the end of their story. In fact, we've already been pondering how our awkward love birds might get to know each other a bit better. Without promising too much right now, we do intend to write a sequel eventually.  
> You can find us both on tumblr, Sandra under [leandraholmes](http://leandraholmes.tumblr.com/) and Verena under [saturnmeetsmercury](http://saturnmeetsmercury.tumblr.com/).


End file.
